Ça, c'était une déclaration de guerre !
by Anna from Montreal
Summary: Lorsque les frères Weasley décident d’intervenir dans la vie amoureuse de Ginny, c’est-à-dire sa relation avec Dean, ils commettent la plus grande erreur de leur vie. La sorcière décide que la vengeance est à l’ordre du jour et sa première t


**Ça, c'était une déclaration de guerre !**

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent.  Cette fic est une traduction d'une fic de Jeconais.

**Chapitre 1: L'erreur**

« Je suis désolé Ginny, mais on ne peut plus être ensemble désormais. »

« Quoi ! »  La sorcière rousse avait l'air abasourdie.

« Écoute, je t'adore, mais je ne peux pas faire face à tes frères.  As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'ils ont menacé de me faire ?  Je veux une petite amie normale. »

« Mais enfin… », commença Ginny « Dean… » 

Dean secoua la tête.  « Désolé » marmonna-t-il en tournant les talons afin de prendre la fuite.

Ginny s'effondra contre le mur le plus proche.  Dire qu'elle était stupéfaite était un euphémisme.  Elle essaya de faire le point sur ses sentiments.  Dean avait été un petit ami plutôt correct.  Pas trop mal au niveau des baisers échangés, OK au niveau de l'attention qu'il lui accordait, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment autre chose.

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas trop bouleversée à l'idée de perdre un garçon qui n'était pas prêt à se battre pour elle, mais ce n'était pas le principal.  Ce qui la bouleversait vraiment, c'était ces imbéciles surprotecteurs qui se disaient ses frères qui venaient, encore une fois, de se mêler de sa vie.

Son sentiment d'être blessée fut rapidement remplacé par de la colère, alors qu'elle se relevait et commença à marcher vers la salle commune des Gryffindor.  En entrant, elle trouva la salle quasi-déserte.  Comme c'était samedi, la plupart de ses condisciples devaient êtres occupés ailleurs.  Seuls Ron et Hermione y étaient, assis ensemble, faisant semblant d'étudier…

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de Dean ?» demanda-t-elle, son visage étant l'expression même de l'innocence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Ron, l'air légèrement sournois.

« Tu sais, un de tes compagnons de dortoir et mon petit ami.  Tu ne lui aurais pas parlé, par le plus grand des hasards ? »  Elle prit bien soin de garder une voix douce et calme en posant sa question.

« Euh…, je lui ai peut-être mentionné que certains d'entre nous jugeaient qu'il ne serait pas convenable pour lui de commencer à chercher des placards où vous pourriez vous voir seuls et vous embrasser. »

Hermione les regarda tout les deux, et, faisant encore une fois la preuve de sa grande intelligence, se mit à s'éloigner doucement, les laissant discuter entre eux.

« Et qui t'a permis de juger si c'était ou non convenable ? »

« Je suis ton grand frère.  Cela me donne ce droit. »

La voix de Ginny baissa encore d'un ton alors qu'elle s'approchait de son frère.  « Toi et ces idiots surprotecteurs venez de me faire perdre un petit ami tout à fait correct.  Et vous allez me payer ça.  Vous allez payer comme tu ne l'aurais jamais cru. »

Le visage de Ron commença à montrer qu'il était effrayé lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point une sorcière extrêmement en colère était près de lui.

« Je pensais faire ça à la fin du semestre, mais vous venez de me forcer à devancer mes plans.  Je vais avoir un nouveau copain rapidement, mon très cher frère…  Je trouverai des placards où je pourrai l'embrasser.  Je vais même le laisser découvrir ce qu'il y a sous cet uniforme et vous ne pourrez rien y faire.  Mais ce n'est que le début.  Ensuite, nous, c'est-à-dire mon nouveau copain et moi, nous vengerons de toi, ensuite des jumeaux, de Percy, de Charlie et enfin de Bill.  Chacun d'entre vous va le payer cher. »  Elle ne criait pas, ne hurlait pas.  Elle regardait seulement Ron dans les yeux avec une incroyable détermination.

« Personne ne voudra être avec toi » lui répondit Ron d'un air suffisant « J'ai déjà passé le mot comme quoi si quelqu'un osait, il subirait le courroux des six frères Weasley.  Je ne suis pas si intimidant seul, mais avec les autres, les garçons ont tous compris le message. »

Ginny regarda profondément son frère dans les yeux et un sourire apparut lentement sur son visage.  « Je planifie cela depuis longtemps.  Depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que tu ne l'imagines. »

Elle se retourna et s'éloigna lentement en riant.  Pour une raison inconnue, ce rire sinistre donna des frissons à Ron.

« Ron » dit doucement Hermione, « Je t'aime, mais tu viens de faire la plus grande erreur de ta vie. »

Ron la regarda en souriant.  « Non.  Que peut-elle faire ?  Elle est seule contre nous tous.  Nous avons toujours gagné en grandissant. »  Il haussa les épaules.  « Elle est un peu fâchée maintenant, mais elle s'en remettra. »

Hermione secoua la tête, « Je ne pense pas Ron.  Et quand elle te le fera payer, je ne te protègerai pas. »

Ron éclata de rire, « Je n'aurai besoin d'aucune protection, ne t'en fais pas ! »

---

**De** : Ron

**À **: Les frères Weasley

**Objet** : Succès sur toute la ligne !

Salut les gars,

Juste un mot pour vous dire que nos actions d'aujourd'hui ont été couronnées de succès.  Peu importe ce que Fred et George ont dit à Dean, ça a marché comme un charme, et notre sœur est redevenue célibataire.

Ron

---

**De** : Charlie

**À** : Les gars

**Objet** : Re : Succès sur toute la ligne !

Félicitations les gars.  Est-ce que le message est passé maintenant ?

C.

-

_Draconis__ dominium_

---

**De** : Gred

**À** : Nos frères qui nous aimeront toujours

**Objet** : Re [2] Succès sur toute la ligne !

Charlie a écrit : 

_Félicitations les gars.  Est-ce que le message est passé maintenant ? _

C'est certainement fait.  Personne ne l'approchera.  Elle est de nouveau en sécurité.

Forge

-

_Les farces et attrapes Weasley – Bientôt au chemin de Traverse_

---

**De** : Ginny

**À** : Le Terrier

**Cc** : Papa au bureau

**Objet** : Idiots

Salut Maman, Papa

C'est arrivé.  Fred et George ont parlé à Dean et lui ont fait peur au point qu'il m'a laissée tomber.  Je sais que j'avais dit que j'attendrais d'avoir 16 ans avant de mettre quoi que ce soit en action, mais ils ont dépassé les bornes aujourd'hui.

J'ai découvert que Michael avait eu droit au même traitement de la part de Ron.  Ce qui implique que le Plan va entrer en action.  J'aurais besoin de la lettre que j'avais suggérée.

Ginny – En passant, j'ai eu un A pour mon devoir de Métamorphoses.

---

**De** : Maman

**À** : Ma fille chérie

**Cc** : Arthur

**Objet** : Re : Idiots

Félicitations pour ton A.  Nous sommes fiers de toi.

Es-tu certaine que tu veux aller de l'avant ?  Je sais que tu planifies tout ça depuis longtemps, mais es-tu convaincue que c'est le bon moment ?  Et qui as-tu choisi pour t'aider ?

Je t'aime.

Maman

---

**De** : Ginny

**À** : Maman

**Cc** : Papa

**Objet** : Re[2] : Idiots

Oui je suis convaincue.  Pour ce qui est de mon allié, qui d'autre choisirais-je ?

Ginny

---

**De** : Papa

**À** : Ginny

**Cc**** : Molly**

**Objet : Re : Re[2] : Idiots**

Gin-Gin

Nous écririons la lettre dès que tu le voudras.  SVP, ne sois pas trop dure avec ce pauvre garçon, il ne saura pas ce qui lui arrive.

Papa

-

_Le ministère de la magie vérifie régulièrement le contenu des Mmails qui sont envoyés et reçus via son réseau afin de vérifier s'ils respectent les procédures et réglementations établies.  Les employés ne doivent en aucun cas envoyer ou garder des Mmails qui font état du retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ou qui disent du mal de Cornélius Fudge.  Les Mmails de cette nature qui sont envoyés ou reçus par le ministère peuvent être interceptés et stoppés par des Aurors qualifiés et les coupables seront condamnés à une sentence de dix (10) ans à Azkaban._

_Le ministère de la magie n'est pas responsable des changements qui peuvent être effectués sur ce message après son envoi.  Si des opinions y ont été exprimées, elles ne reflètent pas nécessairement celles du ministère de la magie ou de Cornélius Fudge._

_Ce Mmail et tout dossier qui y est attaché est confidentiel et est strictement destiné à l'usage de l'individu ou du groupe auquel il a été envoyé.  Si ce message ne vous était pas destiné, SVP avisez immédiatement l'expéditeur._

---

Ginny sourit quand elle reçut le dernier message.  Avec ses parents ralliés à sa cause, il ne manquait plus qu'une personne pour tout mettre en action.  Le problème qui se posait dorénavant à elle était de le convaincre de l'aider.  Ça prendrait un garçon spécial pour être capable de défier les six grands et intimidants frères Weasley.  Il n'y avait qu'une personne dans toute l'école qui aurait le courage et la motivation nécessaire pour le faire.

Elle marcha d'un air confiant vers le stade de Quidditch, même si elle n'était pas aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.  Harry était là, comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait relaxer…


End file.
